In The Stables
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Nico and Leo have sex in the stables of the Argo II in the middle of the night. Slash, smut, S&M, kinky. Happy Valdangelo week!


**Author's Note: **Story number four for Valdangelo week on tumblr. Yesterday's was really heavy so I decided to just smut today.

Nico stepped out of the shadows into the Argo II's stables. The sight before him made a large bubble form in his chest, making it hard to breathe for a minute. Leo was crouching in one of the stalls with his head down, the dim light casting shadows around them. The son of Hades smirks, stalking up to his prey and running his fingers through Leo's soft curls which made the boy instantly relax.

"Are you going to be good for me tonight?" Nico asked, pressing against Leo's back so his erections was impossible to miss.

"I'll be good, master. I just want to pleasure you." He moved back against Nico's crotch, and looked up at him sweetly.

The bubble in Nico's chest grew as he gently cupped Leo's chin, pulling gently so he would stand up. He connected their lips harshly, nipping Leo's lower lip and quickly delving into his mouth. Nico knew the territory well by this point, but remapping always put a powerful thrill into his body. The taste, the warmth, that one spot in his cheek that Leo always bit at when he was worried. Leo responded to the kiss instantly, rubbing the tip of his tongue along the young boy's like he knew would drive Nico crazy.

He gasped softly as he felt Nico run his nails along his chest, the slightly pain flaring up only to quickly fade into a deep seated ache. Leo broke the kiss as he felt the Ghost King's hand settle around his neck, not constricting but like a silent threat or promise. Leo still wasn't sure which.

Nico's breathe ghosted warmly against the shell of Leo's ear as he whispered, "You're going to be a good little whore and let me fill your mouth with my cock. You're going to take it _all the way_ down, and get it nice and wet since that's the only lube your getting before I fuck your tight asshole into oblivion."

That had Leo like putty in Nico's arms. He'd always had a way with words, but it always became more evident at times like this when Nico didn't have to filter himself for fear of others hearing. They were the only ones awake on the ship, and far away from prying ears.

"No cumming or I'll get the cockring and crop." The not so subtle threat in his master's voice made Leo whimper softly, but he nodding while carefully moving back onto his knees before Nico's noticeable erection in his boxer briefs.

"I'll be good for you, master." Leo promised, looking up at Nico while sliding his fingers into the only clothing in the stable, "I won't need punishing. I'll pleasure you, get you shooting your cum down my throat before spreading myself for you to use."

Nico curled his fingers into Leo's hair again, closing his eyes for a few seconds as his heated cock was introduced to the cold air before looking down at Leo again, "I know you will. Now get started before-."

He was cut off by a low groan as Leo didn't even wait for him to finish the threat before wrapping his lips around the head of Nico's dick. It was one of the two hottest parts on Nico he'd ever found. He moaned softly as he felt the blood rushing through the veins of that heat. Nico's hand pressing him down further, and Leo did his best to relax his throat since he'd learned the hard way that gagged was not a fun experience for either of them.

"You really are a hungry cock-worshiper, aren't you? Always begging, longing for my cock inside of you." It had come as a pleasant surprise to Leo that Nico was very talkative during sex since most of the rest of the time, he hardly spoke at all. He liked hearing Nico talk, and nobody else had ever heard his dirty words before so that alone made Leo feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Leo was panting softly as he reached the base where Nico held him. He held tightly to Nico's hips, not wanting to let go or pull away. Instead, he swallowed around the intrusion which made Nico cry out, "Oh, yes! Just like that, you filthy slut!"

Desperately, Leo did as he was told, already feeling how his master tightened up like he always did as he neared his edge.

"You want my cum down your throat? Fill you? Claiming you? Marking you?"

Before Leo could hum an answer, Nico reached his peek. His whole body tensed making his muscles tremble, and his toes curl. While being fairly experienced with Leo, Nico was still only thirteen which lead to a rapid release and a quick recovery.

As Nico came down from his high, Leo pulled back to catch his breath. He could still feel Nico deep within him; a silent presence giving him comfort, confidence, and courage.

Nico looked down once the stars had disappeared to see Leo panting, lips slightly swollen, and that wild look shining with desperate desire. Smirking, Nico pulled at the other boy's hair harshly, "You want me to fuck you, slut? Push myself into your little hole, and pound your spot until you're begging me to let you cum."

Leo whined, his hips thrusting involuntarily into thin air at the idea, "Oh, yes please, master! I want you so bad. Please, please filly me with your cock and mark me with your sweet release."

The son of Hades crouched, grip tight in the other boy's hair as he stated with their lips centimeters apart, "You're such a cock slut want me so bad the second I pull out."

Without letting him answer, Nico pushed Leo down so he was laying flat on his back. On instinct, Leo spread his legs, giving his master a beautiful view of his hole pulsing in anticipation. Nico let one hand run along the softly colored skin of Leo's thigh while the other pumped himself rapidly; both to re-reach full hardness and to make sure there was a fair amount of precum since he didn't want to seriously hurt Leo.

He paused, the tip against the tight heat, "Ready, whore?"

Leo's brown eyes twinkled in their soft light, "Please don't tease, maser. It's been too long. Just fuck me please?"

"Lucky for you, I need you as much as you need me." Nico answered, and thrust all the way in, making Leo scream in pleasured pain.

It was the scream that made Percy stop by the stable doors on his way to the bathroom. He listened a little too long to figure out what was going on inside. The sounds of kissing and skin meeting skin wafted through the cracked open door.

Once he knew it was sex, Percy's second question was Who? It didn't seem like Jason to fuck in the middle of the night let alone in the stables where there's a glass floor. Percy was pretty sure that Frank didn't know what an erection was. The answer came in a voice, "You like having me tear into you, slut?"

Nico. But then the only person he could be with...

"Oh yes, master. You feel so good! May I cum, please?" Leo. The voices were definitely them, but the words were completely out of character for them in Percy's mind.

"Yes." Less than a second later, a soft thud, "No hands. You're cumming from my cock alone."

Leo let out a frustrated cry that less than a minute later turned into a pleasured moan. Nico's growl accompanied it a second later, "Leo!"

Percy then realized that he'd just listened to two of his friends fuck. Embarrassed, he rushed on to the bathroom. On his way back to bed, he faltered at the stable again. He'd just decided to go demand some kind of explanation, but two words from inside stopped him, "Happy anniversary."

Nico's soft chuckle followed that, "_Ti amo._"

"I love you too." Leo's voice was filled with pure joy.

Percy turned away, heading back to bed. That conversation could wait until another date.


End file.
